The Final Test
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Shadow finally updated this! Sequel to 'The end of misty' So what happens after Ash kills Gary? Well, first he goes to the Astral plane, and reclaims a lost soul...
1. Default Chapter

The Final Test  
  
Notes. ( ) indicates pokemon speech, * * for thoughts, and " " for human speech. Also, you should read the End of Misty to find out about Destiny and other stuff.  
  
Part one.  
  
Gary sat on the throne that belonged to the world's greatest pokémon master. He had won the title several years ago, ate age 12. He was now age 17 and showed no signs of losing to any opponents. That was because all his opponents only possessed monsters of two or at most three different types or species. He frowned as he looked at the list of the day's opponents. Hmmm, only one challenger, a boy named Ashura. Somehow, that name seemed oddly familiar. Gary wondered why he hadn't met him beforehand. Was it possible that this was Ash Ketchum, the loser pokémon trainer he had last seen five years ago?  
"Okay everybody", said Gary to his eight best pokémon, "You're battling someone new today. It should be a challenge, so don't go easy on him. Got it? If you don't whip his pokémon I'm making you run extra laps for training." Gary's eight monsters-Arcanine, Gyrados, Rhydon, Exeggutor, Alakazam, Blastoise, Pidgeot, and Eifi (Espeon) nodded. They disliked Gary, but it was impossible to escape from a poké ball, and running away during a battle was out of the question. (Note. In this fanfic, you are allowed to carry as many pokémon as possible, but for most trainers its impossible to carry more than six, because that's how much a belt holds. Gary has a special belt that can hold 12 because he's the master.)  
Meanwhile, Ash was sitting in his hotel room. "I'm a fool." He said. "I haven't seen Gary for years, what made me challenge him? Since Misty died 5 years ago all I've done is train my pokémon and mourn for her. What kind of life is this?" (Misty wouldn't want you to give up your dream.) Said Pikachu. (Besides, all the training that you've done will be effective.) Said Bulbasaur. (Yeah, don't give up.) Squirtle remarked. Pidgeot just nodded. Ash had released Charizard, thinking it was what the Pokémon had wanted. His main team consisted mainly of Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Pidgeot. However, he also had many other pokémon which nobody else knew about. They would come in handy if his main team was knocked out.  
Later that afternoon…  
  
Gary took a good look at his challenger. "Ashura" was about 5"9, dressed in all in black, except for his gold vest and cape. A belt made of 10 strands of beads with a flower clasp was around his waist. It seemed to glow with black light, but Gary dismissed that fact. Ash had just beat Lance, the dragon master, using an absurdly strong squirtle which by now should have evolved into a blastoise. Equipped with ice beam and blizzard, the squirtle had wreaked havoc upon Lance's prized Dragonite. It was impossible! The same squirtle had soundly beat Bruno's two onix, while a mere bulbasaur had taken out machamp, hitmonchan, and hanageeru (steelix). On the other hand, the famous pikachu of his had defeated Lorelei easily, while Agatha's ghosts had been attacked by a pidgeot. Imagine! Normal types could not damage ghosts, yet the pidgeot had taken out the two haunters and gengar. It was beyond comprehension. At least he knew what Ashura's team was. Only four, what a shame.  
"The match will now begin. 6x6, no items, no calling back until your pokémon has fainted, if you forfeit this match you will be forced to start over, starting with Lorelei. The match will now begin." The announcer called. "Wait! Ashura only has four pokémon, that's unfair." Said Gary. "For you information, I have more than six pokémon." Ashura hissed. "Do not underestimate me only because you are the pokémon master."   
Gary bit back an angry reply and instead threw a poké ball into the ring. "Pidgeot, go!" The majestic brown and white bird appeared and let off a loud Pidgeo to announce its presence. "Jolteon, go!" Ashura yelled. (Jolt!) Yelled the electric evolution of Eevee. "Pidgeot, Sky Attack!" "Jolteon, Thunder!" The Pidgeot flew up into the air only to be hit by a wave of electricity. As electricity was super effective against flying, the Pidgeot managed to sky attack Jolteon, damaging it a bit, before it fainted.  
"Return Pidgeot. I'm impressed, hardly anyone has managed to faint pidgeot. But you can not beat me. I choose Rhydon!" "Jolteon, thunderbolt!" "Fool. Thunder moves can't do anything to ground types." Gary said with a smirk. "We shall see." Said Ashura, hiding a smile. Gary's eyes widened as the electricity gathered in the air and hit the Rhydon's horn, electrocuting it. "See? The horn acts as a lightning rod. I learned this trick years ago." Ashura stated.   
" All right, you're not bad. But the battle will end now. Gyrados, go!" Ashura shook his head. "Gary, apparently being master has made you forget everything you learned on your journey. Gyrados is flying/water type. Both types are weak against electricity. Did you forget?" "Gyrados, Hyper Beam!" The Jolteon was hit by Hyper Beam and fell to its knees. "Hah! Looks like that'll take you jolteon out for good!" Gary cried triumphantly. "Jolteon, recover." "Recover?! What the hell!" Gary watched in shock as the jolteon began to glow white and healed itself. "Shit. Gyrados has to recharge. That leaves it wide open. " Gary cursed. "Now jolteon, Thunder!" Jolteon nodded as it built up millions of volts of electricity and threw it at the gyrados, which dropped to the ground covered with bruises.  
"Return Gyrados. Arcanine, do not fail me." Shouted Gary. * There's something wrong with this guy's Jolteon. It seems inhumanly powerful. After the battle I'll say he used illegal drugs to pump up his pokémon.* The giant fire wolf leapt into the ring and rushed at the Jolteon. "Quick Attack!" Ash called. The Jolteon became a yellow blur as it charged the Arcanine and rammed into its side. Arcanine responded by Fire Blasting Jolteon, which fainted it.  
"Jolteon return. Squirtle, go!" Ash cried. * If you thought Jolteon was hard, just try to beat Squirtle.* "Squirtle, Hydro Pump!" Squirtle blasted gallons of water at Arcanine, drenching it. Arcanine fell to the ground, unconscious. * Yep, he's definitely using illegal drugs. Although that Jolteon of his is not completely undefeatable.* "Arcanine, Return. Alakazam, go! Kinesis." Squirtle tried to Hydro Pump Alakazam but Kinesis had lowered its accuracy so the attack missed. "Alakazam, Psychic!" Squirtle was hit with a flood of mental energy and cried out in pain. "Withdraw. " Squirtle dove into its shell, which protected it immensely. "Now Blizzard." The Alakazam was frozen in a block of ice, which prevented it from attacking.   
"Alakazam, return. You may have managed to faint five of my pokémon, but you will never defeat this one. Mewtwo, go!" Squirtle managed to Hydro Pump the mewtwo, cutting about 1/5 of its HP before repeated Psybeams fainted it. "So you want to play hard?" Asked Ashura. "Expect no mercy. " Mewtwo jerked its head up at the sound of Ashura's voice. It's eyes suddenly glowed a menancing blue as it lifted Gary up in the air using telekinesis and slammed him into a wall. Gary groaned and pulled himself up from the floor, his face red with rage. "I'm your trainer Mewtwo! I demand that you obey me!"   
(Foolish human. Did you actually think you could control me? I obey no one but Destiny!) Mewtwo levitated over to Ash's side and bowed. Ashura grinned evilly and whistled. Instantly, a Haunter appeared, followed by a Gengar. They pinned Gary against the wall of the stadium. "Let me go!" Gary yelled in mingled fear and frustration. "It's your fault that Misty's dead." Said Ashura. "Now I will have my revenge. A life for a life, yours in exchange for Misty's soul to come back from the dead. Dream Eater. " Gary yelled in pain as his soul was sucked out. His last thought was *So Ashura was Ash Ketchum after all. I should have known.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Hi peeps! The much-awaited second part of The Final Test. I TOOK NOBODY'S IDEA FOR THIS!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own pokémon. 'Nuff said.

Indicates telepathic communication, ** Indicates thoughts, and () will indicate author's notes. Italics indicate translated poke speech. Oh, and this is not AAMRN. 

            Ash held a black poke ball in one hand as he stood before the gates of the astral plane. (Note: Ace Sanchez invented the Astral Plane. Misty ended up there.) 

            "I seek entrance. And I wish to talk to your leader." Ash said. The guard, a black Sandslash, briefly glanced at Ash before nodding. Ash walked down the hallways until he found- Mewthree! Alas, Mewthree, the evil mew clone, had been condemned to be ruler of the Astral Plane. He HATED his job, but what could he do? 

            Mewthree stared at Ash as he walked down the hallway. Yes? What do you want? He asked. I'm a very busy person. 

            Ash held up the poke ball that contained Gary's spirit. "How about a trade? Gary for Misty." He said. Mewthree shrugged. Very well. I suppose I could arrange that. He holds out a blue poke ball. Ash takes it and is about to leave the plane. However, there is a catch. Mewthree said. She won't remember anything. ANYTHING. 

Mewthree expected Ash to freak, scream, cry, etc. Instead, Ash smiled.

"She won't remember anything? That's perfect." He said. Then, he opened the portal and stepped back into the 'real world'. Tempestwolfe flew over and Ash got on his back. Then, they headed back to Ice Island.

When they got back to Ice Island, Ash put the poke ball that contained Misty's spirit in the regeneration machine that he stole from the Cinnabar island scientists and pushed the button. Now, for the information, Ash is NOT Destiny right now.

BOOM!!!!

The poke ball exploded. That, however, wasn't the only distraction. There was a scream. 

Ash watched as Misty opened her beautiful blue-green eyes. He noticed that her hair was now a silvery-blue color, instead of the ugly orange color. That was an improvement. "Hmm… this could be interesting." He said. Misty had a faint look of surprise on her face. "Who am I? Where am I?" she asked, sounding like a little kid. She looked younger too, only about eight or nine. Ash considered telling her the truth, but decided to do some testing first.

"Your name, little one, is Mystic, Misty for short. As for where you are, you are currently in what is known as the Unknown Dungeon. It's a place where high-power pokémon gather." Ash said. He let Misty digest this information for a while and went to get her some sensible clothes.

A few weeks passed. Slowly, but surely, Misty was falling in love with Ash. But not in the way one might expect. She loved him like a brother. However, one day, someone who brought her castle of dreams crashing down around her. 

"A library. Cool!" Misty said. She gazed in awe at the shelves of books around her. "This is so kakkoii!" She glanced around briefly, seeing if anyone was paying attention to her. Aside from a pair of Nidoran sitting on a cushion and reading a book together, there was nobody else in the library.

"Eh?" Misty picked up a book. It was black with silver bindings.

"The history of pokemon? That sounds cool!" Misty said. She opened the book and began reading.

"This is the story of the love between Drake and Miranda. Wow! A love story!" Misty read for a while before the bell rang for dinner, so she left.

"Hi, Misty. Did you have a good day?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Misty said enthusiastically.

"That's good." Ash said. He patted her on the head. "I have to go fight someone now."

"Okay!" Misty said. "Can I come?"

"I don't see why not…" Ash said. "Come along."

Misty followed Ash through a dark passageway until they came up to a brightly lit cavern. There was a person waiting there.

"Ash, I challenge you!" he called.

"Brock, I'm surprised you actually found this sanctuary again." Ash said impassively.

"Shut up! You killed Misty!" Brock said. "I loved her!"  
  


"I didn't mean to." Ash said coldly. "It was all Gary's fault."

Misty blinked. 

"Go, Golem!" Brock cried. Golem reared up and charged Ash. Misty gasped.

Ash's eyes glowed for a brief second as he threw out a poke ball. Golem ended up stuck in Bulbasaur's vine whips.

Brock laughed. "Bulbasaur can't beat Golem! I've seen you fight with it before!"

"That's what you think." Ash said. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur nodded and shot a volley of razor leaves at golem. Most of them bounced off its shell.

"See?" Brock asked, laughing. "Golem, use Rollout!"

Golem rammed into Bulbasaur once, twice, three times. Misty winced. It looked very painful and she didn't want bulbasaur to get hurt. It was such a cute pokemon.

Suddenly, Bulbasaur's bulb opened. 

"Now! Use Sweet Scent!" Ash said. Bulbasaur sent a wave of the perfume at Golem, which groaned and slowed down.

Bulbasaur finished up with a Solarbeam, knocking Golem out.

Brock frowned.

"I really didn't want to kill Misty!" Ash said. "I don't' want to kill you either… but if you continue to annoy me, I just might."

Misty still looked confused. However, she stayed in the shadows to watch the battle.

"That's what you say." Brock hissed. "Go, Onix!"

Ash smiled. "Pikachu, go!"

Brock laughed. "Last time, you only won because my sprinkler system malfunctioned. Do you actually think you can win this time?"

"Pikachu, slam!" Ash called.

"Hah! Onix, Bind the little rat!" Pikachu struggled in Onix's coils. Misty thought back. Somehow, this seemed oddly familiar…

            Pikachu shrieked in a high-pitched voice. Ash sweatdropped.

            Pikachu, quit fooling around. Use Thunder Freeze! 

            Pikachu's cheeks sparked with blue electricity before pumping Onix full of icy electricity.

            Onix freaked when it started freezing.

            "Oh no! Onix!" Brock shouted. "Well, I guess I'll just have to get rid of you!" He pulled out three poke balls. "Ninetails, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, get him!"

            "Ash!" Misty shouted as she ran in front of the attacking pokemon.

            "Misty?!" Brock asked, shocked.

            Misty glared at Brock. "Don't hurt Ash!"

            "B-but he killed you!"

            "What do you mean?" Misty asked. "He's my older brother."

            Brock got little question marks over his head.

            "Misty's not dead." Ash said, putting an arm around her. He glared at Brock, who recalled his pokemon.

            "But I saw her die…" Brock said, utterly confused by now. "Wait a minute! That can't be Misty! First, she's too young, and secondly, Misty has red hair and blue eyes!"

            "See?" Ash asked. "Next time, could you try and get the right information first before you go around attacking people?"

            "Yeah, you're so mean!" Misty said angrily to Brock. "You tried to hurt my brother!" She growled and Ash laid a restraining hand on her arm.

            Brock looked confused, before he shrugged. * She must have been brainwashed. * "Well, the league has a bounty on your head, since you killed Gary, and I intend to collect for all the pain and humiliation you put me through." Brock grinned and pulled a gun out.

            Ash didn't even flinch. His eyes glowed black for a moment, before Brock found himself falling into a black hole.

            "Temporal Vortex." Ash said in satisfaction. "Next time, do a bit more research, brock. Goodbye." Ash turned back to Misty. "Do you want to have lunch now?"

            "Okay!" Misty said.

End part 2! Finally! Shadow apologizes profusely for delaying this for so long. *Sweatdrop*


End file.
